Mystery Burns
Victor Burns '''(known formerly as '''Jeremy Burns)' '''iconically being seen as nicknamed later on as '''Mystery Burns' is the titular villain protagonist that has been iconically known for the RE-NIGHTMARE series being a major antagonist like on Doll Eye. He appears in posts through videos on YouTube, sources on Tumblr, and so on. Mystery has had villainous adaptations that had made him appeared to be intimidating and would be feared a lot for their craziness. They have been written to be an enigmatic doctor with some possibly violent tendencies who perform surgery that may become unethical. They have been voiced for a voice video skit on by online Tumblr user @mtt-it and been voiced through a digital text to speech. They do not have a confirmed voice and the character is in developed through a video game adaptation of the series Doll Eye with Mystery but younger in an RPG in a prequel spinoff. Earlier Adaptation (RE-NIGHTMARE) Mystery's earlier adaptation appeared to be an edgy, annoying, disgustingly gross, murderous, paranormal-like "rapist" who was depicted to commit rape which had started huge sparking of countless angry fans online. A lot of the stuff with Mystery and other characters in the Doll Eye series has been changed ever since the feud by Skrill himself throughout the time being due to the worries of the negative attention he would still be getting. Even though there is reuploaded/reposted content and countless fan art of Renightmare, it isn't much of a thing anymore. And there is a newer adaptation of it which is an overall revamp fix changing the characters into a more realistic and creative way. The changes were closely made with Mystery. Mystery has been depicted to reobtain a more sympathetic backstory not being entirely invasive and obsessive but lonelier and troubled. This depiction of Mystery appeared more reasonable and realistic than Mystery being a god-like form. Appearance They appear to be a purple cat who is abnormally skinny. Mystery Burns could be seen with a white lab coat like in Hospitals and Science Laboratories with a red tie that is ripped up like their ears. Having darkened striped ears, arms, legs, and tail. They have a purple color resembling his mother. Personality Mystery Burns is mostly written off to appear to be sadistic in nature, wrathful with their anger against those who do not agree with him and so on. They have appeared to struggle through mental health with being abused during the past by his father Arthur Burns. This has eventually fully explained his sinister and heinous persona and wanting to be surrounded around Mystery. It has also been revealed that Mystery has went transgender during the start being a female, all the way to being a male again and being a pansexual having an inexhaustibly unlimited sexual preference. References * Mystery Burns on Doll Eye Wiki * Mystery Burns on Villains Fanon Wiki Trivia *It has been mentioned by Tumblr User @nasty-doctor (who initated the origin story of Myster Burns) confirmed that they'd change Mystery Burn's real name as "Jeremy" to "Victor". This is because the creator has been planning on changing their name to Jeremy and how he won't "stand with 13-year-old me’s mindset of" lending a name for a original character that they like the same name as them because they favorite it so much. **The name Jeremy meets to Lord loosening or God uplifting, while Victor means to conquer or win. **The meanings of the different names have similar traits that parallel together. *Mystery's depiction was very offensive which could count him as an exploitation villain (where the villain is part of certain works that are seen as disputable to the point of either being partly or entirely censored or having heavy major disclaimers and warnings before the audience watches the works with the villain in particular,) either way if referring to the outdated Renightmare series. or even the whole majority of the animation/content of Mystery being drawn and animated participating and contributing themselves and others into numerous nefarious actions that get the fans so fearful that the creator (Skrill) considered adding disclaimers to their newer videos on YouTube. This would lead to newer disclaimers to the Animations of Epilepsy/Trigger warning along with a Channel Trailer welcoming the audience and having the main disclaimer saying that they do not support the violent/harsh acts and will not be taken accountable for anybody who copies their acts in real life. *Mystery's depictions on Doll Eye makes him appear very intimating and scary. With enjoying pain inflicted on self or others by appearing in an electric chair and electrocuting themselves. Along with terrorizing another person in particular named Alfred Brown pushing them off a cliff during a dream, or making Kao Usher's entire face fall out and having a Toy Cat (Mago) eat him afterward. *Mystery Burns is a lot more tragic than his adaptation in Doll Eye due to his troubling past being abused by his father Arthur Burns and never getting the mental assistance that he needed. In other words, Mystery had dealt with Tragic Betrayal and due to his circumstances with not being able to handle it all, he had led to a more villainous path. This would fit Mystery with Mentally Ill and Tragic. *Mystery's mother Lilly Burns died from starving herself due to not being able to handle the abusive trauma from her husband Arthur Burn being disparaging. *Mystery doesn't have a good grasp of being a professional doctor but is making in an attempting effort in doing so without the learning of being own. Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Category:Extremists Category:Protective Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vandals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts Category:Sadomasochists Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Rapists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Ensemble